Field of the Intention
The invention relates to the field of medical devices for treating scoliosis and methods of treatment using such medical devices, or methods of using such devices.
Description of the Prior Art
Adolescent (also called idiopathic) scoliosis is believed to be the direct result of a tight ligamentum flavum during rapid growth. The ligamentum flavum is a strong discontinuous (or segmental) ligament full of elastic fibers (which gives it its yellow color) that runs long the posterior aspect of the spinal canal. The posterior aspect of the dura, at any given spinal level, touches lamina for one third of its length, and ligamentum for the other two thirds. In the lumbar spine it acts as the center of rotation (and maybe the center of rotation for the thoracic as well, which would help explain the limited rotation available in the thoracic spine).
If indeed scoliosis is the result of a tight ligamentum flavum, then correction of scoliosis should be achievable by mechanical stretching. Rapid correction of a scoliotic curve is now possible because great force through multiple points of solid fixation are now available. These methods still, however, are described as steps toward inserting instrumentation for a fusion of vertebrae. A slower and steady stretch over time, would be much less violent, and would allow the use of much less force and fewer points of fixation.
What is needed is some kind of device and mechanics to perform the needed mechanical stretching.